Rosella
by Schoollie
Summary: Based from Walt Disney's Cinderella, the Doctor tells his daughter a fairy tale with Rose Tyler as Rosella. 10th Doctor/Rose Paring.


_The sound of the Doctor coming in his daughter Rosalyn's room, and she was already in bed, in Pajamas, and felt beyond snug as a bug. The Doctor sat next to her and asked, "Would you like a bedtime story, love?" Rosalyn nodded and she said, "Can you make up a story using Mom and all our friends?" Her father smiled and said, "Yes." He began to tell a story with his imagination…_

Once Upon a time, in a planet far far away, there was a large kingdom. A kingdom ruled by wonders and tradition. This story was about a young maiden that goes by the name of Rosella (Child: Rosalyn; Grownup: Rose Tyler). She lived with her kind and devoted widowed father (Pete Tyler) in a big mansion; her father gave her everything she could ever want, still she felt she needed a mother's care. Later, he married again, choosing a woman (Jackie Tyler) with two daughters, named Martha (Martha Jones) and Donna (Donna Noble).

It was upon of the death of this good man though, her stepmother's true heart is revealed: Cold, cruel, and very jealous of Rosella's beauty, and only had her interest on her two awkward daughters. As time went by the mansion fell into the dark ages, the family fortune was only used on her vain and selfish stepsisters, while poor Rosella was beaten and humiliated, and now forced to be a servant of her own home.

Yet, that woman remained hopeful, kind and somewhat a bit stubborn. Every day that girl would dream of the day she would be delivered from this unfortunate life. Thus our story begins of our favorite dreamer.

"Rosella? Rosella? You awake?" a voice quietly said. Rosella opened her eyes to see her good friends Lucas (Luke Smith), Cliff (Clyde), and Marina (Maria). Rosella got up and began to change from her nightgown to her work clothes. Lucas and Maria went down to the kitchen to get the fire ready for work, when he heard a noise of some sucking her thumb in the cellar.

Marina opened the cellar door as Lucas crept to the cellar to see a sight so shocking, he ran straight back up to Rosella's room. They pushed the door and bumped to Rosella and Cliff, who then tripped on her broom that was on the floor, and landed in the tub that was, fortunately full of water.

"Lucas! Watch where you're going next time!" Rosella yelled as she lifted her hair from her eyes and Cliff dried himself. Lucas, panting said, "Sorry, but you got to come down to see this!" He began to lead Rosella downstairs to the cellar.

Before they reached the elevator to the foyer, her stepmother Jaclyn called from her room, "ROSELLA!" She groaned and went to her bedroom to see her cranky and rude. She said, "I hope you ran down to get breakfast ready." Rosella said sarcastically, "Yes, ma'am" as she left Jaclyn's room. She ran down to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. As she began to work she muttered, "_Why couldn't I get replaced by a robot or a droid?_" Marina was still holding the door as Lucas, Cliff, and Rosella ran downstairs to see a black-haired woman (Gwen Cooper) whimpering on the cold ground in a fetal position while sucking her thumb at the same time. Rosella and Lucas used their strength as Lucas placed her in the kitchen floor.

Rosella ran to the corner for the kitchen to get her a shirt and pants as Marina poured her a cup of tea. The woman put on her clothes and thanked Rosella and her friends for getting her out of the cellar. As they asked the woman how she got there, the woman had no clue and that is where she was for a long time. Since the woman had no name, Rosella renamed her Guinevere, but shortened it as Gwen.

As they shared a talk the alarm rang, signaling that everyone is waking up. Rosella prepared the breakfast as fast her tired legs can hold her. Martha's order came first: One tea, 1 order of pancakes, and a side of mashed potatoes, then Donna's: One coffee, one order of pancakes and waffles, and a side of apples, and last Jaclyn's: coffee, cereal, and her side dish of carrots. The orders came at the same time, leaving Rosella running like crazy.

The family wouldn't be patient, and impatiently buzzed the alarms for Rosella to hurry. By then Rosella finished her food and placed each one to a cybernetic tray. Rosella went to the corner to press a button and then the food was sent up to their designated rooms. Rosella sat down to wait for their dirty dishes.

The kitchen console turned on revealing Jaclyn. As she spoke, Rosella sat there bored. _I hope that boring console would short-circuit now_, but it didn't. Then her stepmother printed out her list of chores. _There was so many chores_, Rosella began to say, "What? But I did these chores yest-" Jaclyn angrily said, "DO THEM AGAIN! JUST DO IT! DO IT!" and signed off. Rosella groaned as she began her loooooong day of chores, chores, and more chores. As Rosella worked she looked out the window and thought inside, "_I'll be brave, for Dad. I'll get out of here, and when I do I'll be free… Then they'll see whose laughing._"

If you think Rosella has problems, try the prince (The Doctor). He just came back from an important intergalactic meeting this morning. As he came home he crept to his father's den to hear the king (Wilfred Mott) and the Duke (Ianto Jones) were arguing.

The King was losing his youth and wants to see his grandchildren before he go, so he decided to plan a ball for his son's return hoping that he will fall in love with his true love. The prince listened in horror, of the thought that his father, is doing all this, but not telling him sooner. The Prince ran back to his room and shut the door.

He sulked on his bed, looking so stressed. _Great, one minute I come home, now Dad wants me to fall in love. What's next, run to Canada and become a Canadian?_ The door knocked and the Prince opened the door to reveal the messenger/page (Capt. Jack Harkness) The messenger said to the prince, "Your, majesty. Listen, you may not like this, but you must see your dad, like now."

In his princely manner he said, "Tell them, I will be there as soon as possible as soon as I finished moping on my bed." And so the page shrugged and went. As the page left, the prince started to bang his head on the wall and saying between bangs, "Why! Did! This! Happen! To! Me!" The Prince left his room, rubbing his head and moping like crazy. The guards (Mickey Smith and Shaun Temple) escorted him across the hall.

The 1st guard asked, "Sir, you okay?" The prince looked at him and responded, "Maybe. Has your dad ever made you fall in love when you least want it?" The 2nd guard said, "No. Why, does your dad want you to?" The prince nodded and the guards scoffed and said, "Bummer. Well, I hope he has a reason." The prince and the two guards finally made it and the prince said, "Thanks, guys. I owe you one. You both are good friends."

The guards walked off and said, "Kay, see you." He waved goodbye and walked straight to the throne room, where father was waiting for him. Outside the door, the 1st guard asked the 2nd guard, "Want to go to the royal pub and be silly?" The 2nd guard nodded and both guards ran off.

The prince bowed and finally said, "Yes, father? You called?" The king said, "My son, I fear that I will leave soon. You must seek a bride for yourself. I can't be with you much longer." The prince turned to see the page flirting with the duke (don't ask!) as he rolled his eyes which meant, "Oh, boy."

The prince listened as he thought in his head, "_Wow, Dad really means it. But of all the women in this kingdom, but who in the planet's name, will be perfect for me? And why I'm starting to get bored?"_

As the King droned on, the prince yawned in boredom. As the king finished, he found his own son asleep, snoring while standing and almost ready to fall. The Duke walked next to the prince, took out his horn and began to blow "Call to Post" loudly. The noise of the horn woke the prince up in a start. The prince glared at the duke, as he took away his horn, and bonked the duke with it.

As the prince cleared his throat and asked, "Finished?" The King gave the prince a long lecture of why he must attend the ball. The prince frustrated, again rolled his eyes and knowing this won't stop bothering him gave up and said, "Ok, if it will make you happy. But on one condition: I'll make my decision, choose my own bride and you won't interfere. Deal?"

The King knowing that the prince meant business and said, "Deal." As they smiled at him, the prince smiled at them too. As the prince left his room, the king chuckled and said to himself, "My son. My son is grown up. My only son", as he pictured his boy with his princess and children.

As the prince went to the garden, he sat on a nearby bench and began to mope and throwing pebbles on the fountain looking bored and thinking, "_Great. Just great._"

The news of the ball spread all over the kingdom including Rosella's home. As Rosella was cleaning the foyer, the door knocked. Rosella got up, brushed her hands on her apron, and opened the door to see the Royal Page. The Page opened his scroll and said, "By the order of the King, you are invited to a royal gala of the royal prince's return from the Intergalactic Conference. All maidens are to attend and yadda, yadda. We hope to see you tonight." He rolled up his scroll and left with dignity.

As soon as he left, a familiar voice yelled, "ROSELLA!" Rosella went to the elevator along with Lucas and Gwen behind her and went inside a room where her step-family was practicing music.

Jaclyn asked Rosella, "Who was that on the door, the cleaners or maybe your new replacement?" Rosella's stepsisters laughed in humor. Rosella responded with a sarcastic laugh, "Ha! I wish. No, it was the page from the castle." The stepsisters stop laughing and asked, "Who?"

Rosella said again, "The prince recently came back from that conference, and now the king is planning a ball for his return. Oh, they hope that a maiden will become his bride."

Martha asked Rosella, "Bride? Like a wife?" Rosella responded, "Yep." Donna asked Rosella, "Like no more living in this place of boredom and torture?" Rosella replied, "Somewhat like that. And don't call this place of torture. Only I can say that."

Martha and Donna began to ask their mother for permission to go to the ball, which she agreed hoping they can get away from Rosella. Rosella exclaim fast, "When it means "All maidens" that means I go as well." Lucas and Gwen were hiding behind the curtain smiling, but frowning at Donna and Martha as they laughed at her.

Donna said, "Yeah, right. A girl like you can never win the prince. Look at your clothes. They're silly like aliens wearing lederhosen." Rosella gloated, "Why not? Remember I'm still your stepsister. And if the prince finds one maiden short, he'll scream. And he'll send his guards after you." Jaclyn thought about it, "So true. You can go, if you finished the chores and find something pretty to wear."

Rosella's heart gave an aching beat and began to leave. As she opened the door, she shouted to her stepsisters, "Oh, yeah! In your face, girls! HA! HA! And waited for it….HA!" As Rosella left laughing, Martha asked, "Mom, you do realize what you said, right?" Jaclyn replied wickedly, "I know. It's _IF!_" Donna and Martha smiled and said, "Oh, IF."

The three girls chuckled wickedly as Martha thought about it in her mind. _Poor Rosella, she is about to get the biggest surprise in the history of the world! _As Rosella worked quickly, Lucas and his friends looked at each other worried. Lucas whispered, "I didn't like the look on the old hag's face." Marina replied, "Yeah, not even Martha's and Donna's too looked like they were planning to make sure that Rosella doesn't get to go." Cliff responded, "That's not fair of what they are doing. We have to help her somehow."

Gwen asked, "How? We can't do anything." Lucas thought about it. Then he had an idea and whispered, "Okay, here's the plan…" As they whispered Rosella was dreaming for the prince dancing with her and maybe asking her to marry him. What she didn't know is that her dreams could stop to a halt if it weren't for Jaclyn and her vain daughters.

At the dress corridor, a sound of a whoosh was heard in the sewing room by Rosella placing a dress on the dummy. She was also an awesome dress maker. "Everyone, Do you like this dress? It was once my birth mother's." Marina said, "It's great, yet it's old."

Rosella glared at Marina, who chuckled nervously and said, "It's true, you know." Rosella turned her attention to her dress and said, "I know it's old fashioned, but just you wait."

Cliff started at the dress hard and asked Rosella, "Do you have an idea of how you are going to transform this dress to a gown?" Rosella went to a supercomputer near the sewing room entrance, turned it on, and skimmed through the screen for ideas. At last she smiled in triumph.

Rosella smiled and said, "Bingo! This design is perfect." Everyone gasped. There in the computer screen showed the most beautiful ball gown anyone has ever seen. They smiled as Rosella printed the design. As soon as the printer stopped printing Martha and Donna called out obviously, "ROSELLA! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Rosella groaned and looked at her dress and began to walk toward the door.

Rosella turned back and said sadly to Lucas and Gwen, "It would take me a miracle to create my dream dress. With them screaming at me, I can't have a time off without them breathing down my neck." Her sisters called her again and Rosella, "COMING! COMING! SHEESH!"

As Rosella left, Lucas and his friends looked at each other and Lucas said sadly, "That girl's never going to that ball. Not without help." Gwen looked at the design on the paper and remembered that she was also once a dress maker from when she was young. She said in triumph, "Oh, yes she will. We'll make the dress for her."

Lucas and the other were happy at that idea. But then their faces drooped and Lucas asked Gwen, "How? We need more than just us and besides we don't have any fabric for Rosella's dress." Gwen went to the far corner and pulled out the cloths of fabric from the times that Rosella made Martha's and Donna's dresses and said to him, "Duh, we have these, you know."

Lucas and the other rolled their eyes, but Lucas remembered something and complained, "But that's Martha and Donna's fabrics! We can't use that! And if they see at least one tiny speck of their fabrics on Rosella, they'll strip her dress into pieces!"

Gwen assured Lucas, "Nah! Besides these fabrics were used years ago and I don't think that Martha or Donna may need these anymore. Besides what can go wrong?" Everyone shuddered and said, "Me and my friends like your idea, Gwen, but I got a feeling this is a bad idea."

Gwen asked, "Got any better ideas, Einstein? The ball will begin soon and Rosella won't have a dress." Lucas replied, "When you put it that way, no."

Lucas and his friends spent all afternoon making the dress. Lucas sewed the hem, Marina worked on the collar, Cliff worked on the waist, and Gwen worked on the skirt and blouse, while poor Rosella finished her chores. By then it was night, the royal limo pulled up on the doorway, signaling that her sisters must go to the ball.

Rosella knew that it was too late. Rosella rapped the door of her stepmother's room. Her stepfamily opened the door and Rosella said, "You must go. The limo arrived."

Jaclyn noticed that Rosella wasn't dressed and asked, "You're not coming?" Rosella replied, "Nope. I decided not to go." Martha smirked at Donna knowing that they did well on giving Rosella more chores.

Rosella went to her room and began to mope. She wanted to go, but now she can't. Behind her, light of a candle was lit. Rosella turned and gasped. "Why… it can't be…but how…" The young friends appeared from behind the dress and said, "SURPRISE ROSELLA!" Rosella ran to them and embraced them all.

She looked the dress and asked them, "How did you do this?" Lucas said, "It was Gwen's idea. We decide to help you. For once." Rosella began to change as she called to them, "Thank you so much for this!"

Everyone smiled with teeth showing. Lucas leaned toward Gwen and he whispered, "I just hope that Martha or Donna won't notice the fabric that we used for the dress."

Gwen replied, "Come on, Lucas. Look, Rosella's happy and like I said before, what could go wrong?"

Then Marina noticed a box near her closet and asked, "Hey, Rosella?" Rosella looked behind her and asked, "What?" Marina pointed the box and asked, "What's in that box?" Rosella turned to the box and replied, "Oh, my fabric box. Martha and Donna are very picky on fabric. If any of their fabrics are used to make this dress, they'll kill me."

At that the insides of her friends turn icy! They made a big mistake! They turned to each other and began to worry. They used Martha and Donna's fabric to make Rosella's dress! They are about to kill her! Gwen whimpered, "Uh-oh!"

Jaclyn, Martha, and Donna arrived to the front porch and were ready to enter the limo, but were stopped by Rosella who finished speed dressing as she ran down the stairs.

Rosella called out as she walked down to the front yard, "Stepmother! Martha! Donna! Wait up!" Martha and Donna were shocked to see Rosella dressed and pretty. Rosella asked her step-family, "Do you like it?"

Martha and Donna began to complain, "No, she can't…No fair! how did she…" Jaclyn shushed them. She said, "We made a deal, remember? You look beautiful, Rosella." Lucas and his friends were watching this upstairs, Gwen smiled nervously, but Lucas stared at them knowing what Jaclyn's was about to do.

Jaclyn walked close to Rosella, who studied her. Jaclyn turned to her girls and asked, "Aren't these your old cloths, girls?" Martha and Donna gasped and enraged. Gwen whispered, "Oh, god. What have I done? They think Rosella was the one who took the fabrics." Martha began to seize Rosella's dress hem as Donna seized the sleeve. They continued to destroy Rosella's dress, but Jaclyn stopped neither Martha nor Donna, she just kept allowing them to humiliate Rosella. Jaclyn stopped the girls when they finished. Jaclyn turned to Rosella, who now was wearing her destroyed dress saying, "Good night".

Rosella never felt so humiliated in her whole life, she turned to run. As Rosella ran Lucas said to Gwen, "I told you we weren't meant to touch those cloths. Martha and Donna are very selfish of everything. Look at what your idea did." Gwen looked ashamed and the friends began to run after Rosella.

Rosella continued to run until she reached to a nearby pond. She sobbed so hard, now she was alone, her father no longer here with her, and now her dreams all gone. She lost all hope. Far from the pond and hiding behind a tree, Lucas bowed his head, Gwen cried quietly in sorrow, Marina looked away and Cliff looked at her shocked.

Rosella whimpered, "I can't believe…not any more…never again…" Rosella continued to cry, when sparkles and light began to surround her. But poor Rosella didn't notice. The young friends knew that they weren't alone, someone was here!

A beautiful brunette and a black fairy (Sarah Jane Smith and Toshiko Sato) looked down on Rosella as the brunette fairy sat down and smoothed Rosella's back. The brunette said, "What, no more, really? Oh, come on girl, you really can't mean it." Rosella cried, "But I mean it." But the black fairy stopped her, "Don't be silly! If you did, we wouldn't be here speaking to you, yet we are."

Rosella looked up to see the fairies and gasped, the brunette fairy was wearing a white dress and cape and on her head was a crown of white roses; the black-haired fairy was wearing a purple and blue sleeveless dress and a crown of holly and berries. The brunette fairy helped Rosella up her feet, as she said, "Come on. Upsy Daisy. Here, dry your eyes."

The brunette fairy snapped her fingers at the black-haired fairy who reached for her blue bag and pulled out a purple tissue and gave it to the brunette fairy who gives it to Rosella. Rosella gave it a good blow and gave it back to the brunette fairy, who chuckled nervously and flinched and said, "You keep it."

Rosella tossed the mucus tissue away in disgust; she asked her, "Who are you two?" The brunette fairy pulled out a sparkling white business card from her white tiny rope bag and gave it to Rosella. It said, "_Sarah Jane Smith and Toshiko Sato: Fairy Godmothers" _Rosella smiled meekly at Sarah and Toshiko.

Tosh asked Rosella, "Now, what's wrong?" Rosella told the two fairies everything on what happened with her whole life and about her dress.

Sarah and Tosh listened carefully, when Rosella got to the part where she met them, Sarah stopped Rosella and said, "Listen, me and my friend are no masters and all that, but do us a favor and get us that toy hover limo over yonder tree."

Rosella turned, walked to the tree, and got the toy. She placed it down as Sarah looked for her wand. Finding her wand in her sleeve, she waved it and touched the toy.

Much to Rosella's surprise, the toy grew and grew into a real hover limousine; Rosella examined the limo great amazement. Lucas and his friends ran out of their hiding spots to check out the new limo.

Gwen asked Rose, "But how is she going to get there. She can't even drive a hover craft. No offense." Hoping Gwen didn't offend Rosella which she didn't take it offensive, Gwen proclaimed, "I'll drive Rosella to the party. I want to do this to make up for what I did wrong."

Lucas said, "I volunteer to escort my friend to the ball." Marina and the others said, "We'll even help too!" Sarah and Tosh thought about this for a moment. Both fairies accepted these worthy offers. Tosh rolled up her sleeve to find her berry/holly wand and turned Gwen into a chauffeur, Lucas into an escort, Cliff into a bodyguard, and Marina into a footwoman.

Sarah and Tosh turned to Rosella and Tosh asked, "Now what to do with your…no offense…icky dress?" Rosella said, "I want the most awesome white ball gown with matching glass slippers. Oh and a tiara on my head. Please?"

Sarah was whispering something to Tosh as Tosh was writing on a notebook she had in her pocket and mumbling something. Sarah and Tosh looked up at Rosella, and Tosh said, "All, right. Like scientists and geniuses say: Ask and you shall receive."

Tosh and Sarah waved their wands and touched Rosella. Rosella's ripped dress turned white and long like a wedding gown, her feet were touched by something glassy, and her hair was touched by something metallic. Lucas and his friends gasped at Rosella's transformation. Rosella was now the most beautiful woman any man or woman has ever seen, and that was no joke.

Rosella twirled herself near Lucas. Marina complimented, "Wow, girlfriend. You're very lovely." Gwen replied, "Talk about dressing for success." Then Cliff said, "Your gown will get the prince to love you easy."

Rosella ran to embrace Tosh and Sarah, but she tripped on a tree root and fell on the grass. Everyone gasped, and Rosella's muffed voice called out from below and raised her finger, "I'm okay! I'm fine! And ow."

Everyone sighed in relief as Gwen and Cliff hoisted Rosella up from her landing spot. Lucas glanced at his watch and cried out, "Yikes! Look at the time. We better go! Now!" Rosella ran to the car as Marina opened the door for Rosella and the others as Gwen began started the motor.

Tosh rapped on the window and Rosella turned the window down. Sarah said, "Oh, one more thing, before we forget. Get here by 12 o' clock midnight." Rosella asked, "12?" Tosh shushed her, "Sarah and I don't make the rules: 12, and not a minute later." Gwen put on the accelerator and off the limo drove in speed.

As the hover limo rode away, Tosh shook her head, as she hoped that Rosella comes back. All was quiet for 2 seconds, Tosh asked, "Want to grab a fairy pizza?" Sarah turned to her partner and said, "Yeah. Dibs on the place." Tosh pouted and waved her wand, as she said, "No fair! It's my turn!" causing her and Sarah to vanish in a cloud of sparkling dust.

At the royal castle, the sound of the Prince yawning was heard as he danced with a woman as the waltz was played. The prince was so bored, he wished that a train would appear and someone would grab him in his pinstriped suit with a hook.

But he had to continue to dance. The prince turned red as he went back to his dance. The prince groaned, but continued his waltz as he smiled meekly at his dancer.

The Duke leaned to the king and whispered, "I think your son may be bored of this." The King chuckled and said, "Nonsense. My son just needs to return back to reality and continue his part of the bargain. And if he doesn't this ball will never end."

As the dance continued from the far corner Martha shouted, "Come on and change partners already!" Donna slapped Martha's face to shush. As Jaclyn glared at her girls, the prince lost his footing and accidentally bumped to a nearby dancer and his mate and they fell on the floor in a heap.

Donna hissed at Martha, "Look at what you did." Martha and Donna began to fight as they punched, kicked, and slapped at each other. Everyone turned to Jaclyn, who blushed and began to stop her girls from fighting. Loud shouts were heard all over the castle wall.

Outside of the fighting brawl, Rosella arrived to the castle, Gwen turned off the motor, Cliff walked out with a laser gun at hand, and Marina and Lucas got out and opened the door for Rosella. Lucas asked, "Do you want me to go with you or you want to go alone?"

Rosella responded, "I think I better go alone." Lucas wished her luck as Rosella walked up the stairs to the foyer. Gwen turned on the radio as Lucas, Marina, and Cliff joined her in conversation about how they were feeling, interests, etc.

The brawl was getting worse, but as Rosella walked to the ball room, all the shouting stopped, and all eyes were on Rosella. Everyone gasped or at least stared at her.

The Prince got up along with the two dancers, looked up and saw Rosella. He had never seen such a beautiful blonde maiden. His face turned red, his stick up hair raised a bit, and his two hearts began to beat slowly. He was star struck by her beauty and smiled at Rosella, who smiled back at him.

Rosella started to walk down the steps as the prince walked up to her. Rosella stopped at her tracks to see the prince staring at her. He said shyly, "H-H-Hello." Rosella curtsied to him and said, "Evening, your highness."

The Duke, who was watching, ran to the orchestra pit, bonked the conductor (Owen Harper) with his fist and hissed, "The Waltz! Don't just stand there! The Waltz! Hurry up, you idiot!" The conductor found his music, tapped his music baton, and the music began to play.

Everyone began to dance, the prince and Rosella danced as if all of life never mattered. He never met a girl like Rosella before, and she never met a man like the prince either. The other dancers shrugged and began to dance too. The Prince's and Rosella's hearts began to beat like a drum. They were in the most romantic night of their lives and nothing can destroy it.

Far from the corner, Martha and Donna complained, "Where did she come from? Who is she? Never seen her before." Jaclyn wasn't worried of who is she or where she came from, she said, "No, but there's something familiar about that girl."

As the ball continued The King caught up with the Prince and Rosella. The King took the Prince as Rosella waited. The King asked his son, "Who is that? Where did she come from?" The Prince responded, "Don't know and who cares?"

As the king left the Prince, the King asked Rosella, "Cool, isn't he? My son always liked to be hip." Rosella replied and laughing, "I can see that." Then the king asked Rosella, "Do we know you or your family?" Rosella sputtered, "Well… um… I think…Sorry, please excuse me." The prince saw Rosella as she began to run. He hissed at his father and asked, "Father, what did you say? We made a deal." He ran after her with the king in shock as the duke caught up with him.

The quiet voice of Fairy godmother Sarah assured Rosella outside in the garden, "It's just a couple more minutes left." Rosella wept as she said, "I want to go home now." Tosh pouted, "Oh, now it's game over?" Rosella said, "He think I'm not what he wants in a girl." Sarah said, "What he wants is the prettiest and smartest girl in the universe", Tosh said, "And that's you, Rosella."

The sound of the prince running signaling Tosh and Sarah to go, he found Rosella near the fountain. He quickly said, "Hello, you're still here. If my father said anything that may have offended you. I apologize." They gave each other a smile.

The prince led Rosella around the garden and they sat on the bench. The prince said, "My darling, you are the most wonderful and most beautiful girl I ever met. I must know who you are. Tell me, who are you?"

But before she can say her name, a frightened Lucas appeared off-voice screamed, "HEY! LOVER GIRL! WE HAVE TO GO! TIME IS UP!" Rosella turned to Lucas who pointed at the clock. The clock read 12:00! Rosella gasped and remembered what Sarah and Tosh said, "12! Remember 12 and not a minute later…"

Rosella let go of the prince and said, "I can't stay! I have to go!" as she began to run. The prince shouted, "Wait! Don't go! Wait! Who are you! How will I find you? Wait, come back! Please, wait!" With the Prince in total pursuit out from a corner, Jaclyn caught Rosella outside the stairs, but with all of her strength, she pulled from Jaclyn's grasp causing her to trip.

Lucas pulled Rosella's arm and dragged her down and into the limo. Rosella shouted, "GWEN! START THE HOVER CRAFT! START IT NOW! EVERYONE GET INSIDE NOW!" Marina, Rosella, Cliff, and Lucas entered the limo as Gwen quickly started the limo and sped off back home. While panting, Lucas asked, "Rosella, you all right?" Rosella responded and panting, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Then Lucas pointed down and said, "Don't like to be the bearer of bad news, but looks like you tripped because you lost a slipper." Rosella looked down on her foot, but didn't care, at from that moment, the prince was too late to stop Rosella's limo. All he could find is Rosella's glass slipper and vowed at the sky, "I'll find you, and I will marry you!"

At that moment the limo began to shake and bounce. Rosella held on to Lucas as everyone began to scream their lungs out. Gwen was now losing control as she let go of the wheel and yelled, "Hang on! This is going to be rough!" The limo began to crash near a tree, but the limo shrank, as everyone skidded to the dirt, like a race car, leaving Gwen and the others sitting down in their clothes, like as if they never came to the ball. Gwen and Marina helped Rosella to get up.

As they walked home Rosella quietly said, "I'm sorry. I guess I was having so much fun, I forgot everything and even the time… but it was so wonderful." Marina and the others smiled as Rosella continued, "He was so romantic even when we danced. I think he was the prince, what do you guys think?"

Cliff replied, "Yeah, I think he is. Lucas and I spoke to the guard if you came in. He said that you did and you did a good job when it came to calming down a crowd of angry dancers.

Rosella chuckled and looked down and then she gasped. Gwen asked, "Rosella, what's wrong?" Rosella whispered, "Look!" On her foot was a glass slipper, Marina said, "I think you lost the other one. The one the prince I think now has."

Rosella didn't care at all. She had one slipper and the prince has the other one. This could mean that he will have a slight chance to find her. All she had to do was keep the slipper a secret from her family and wait until the prince comes. As she looked up above she said, "Thank you Tosh and Sarah, for all this." And Rosella and her friends began the walk back home.

That night after the ball the prince couldn't sleep. He kept think of Rosella and why did she leave. He got out of bed and went straight to the library. First, he went to the kitchen to get a cup of tea then he went to the library. As he walked he thought about Rosella's beauty, the dance, and his love for her.

The King was awake when he heard a thump downstairs. He quickly got up and got out a pitcher of water. He tiptoed out of his room and crept to the library. He found a frightening shadow and quickly threw water at it.

The shadow sputtered, "Hey!" The King turned on the light and then gasped in horror. He threw water at his own son! The prince, now covered in water yelled, "What's the big idea? What is this, The Wizard of OZ?" He angrily walked back to his room with stomps as the king looked ashamed.

The king returned to his bedroom in sadness. The duke found him upset. He asked him, "Sir, what's wrong?" The duke waited until he answered.

He bent his head against the door and responded, "I accidentally threw water at the boy. I think he's mad at me for disturbing that girl. Maybe I should have never interrupted them. He was right, I should have let him go and make his decision. Now look, that girl is gone and now my son is sad. This was my chance for him to have a wife and now who knows if anyone sees her again."

The Duke thought about it and said, "Will he do anything, if we help him find her?" The King replied, "Well, he said he will marry her. You got to admit, he's got a thing for her. Why do you ask?"

The duke nodded and said, "My lord, if he wants her, then we will find her. The only clue is that lovely slipper she left behind. Maybe that could be the answer." The king asked skeptically, "What do you mean?" The duke responded, "You'll see. Just go back to sleep." The next day, the prince was eating his food in his room as he was watching a documentary on Outer Space, when the door knocked. The prince called out as he turned off the television and hid the remote, "Come in!" The door opened to see his father smiling.

The king said "Good Morning son! I've got a surprise!" The prince got up excitedly and said, "Did you find that girl?" The king replied, "Well…not yet." The prince frowned as he asked, "Well, what the surprise?" The King said again, "We're going to find that girl, using that slipper she left behind."

The prince's two hearts jolted and said, "Great Idea! Oh wait. There are so many girls here in this kingdom. It can fit any girl foot on a size 8 1/2. Even if we find her, how do we know this slipper could match to any of them?"

The King said as he patted his son's shoulder, "Don't worry, son. We'll find that girl even if we stop. I'll send you and the page to go all over the kingdom. You and the page try the slipper until you find its match." The Prince smiled at his father as he decreed that every girl will try on the slipper and if that slipper matches that girl will become queen.

The news of the search of the maiden from the ball spread far and wide. Rosella was watching the news from the computer console from the living room and she shouted above her, "MARTHA! DONNA! STEPMOTHER! COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW! YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS!"

The sound of running and shouting was heard as Martha, Donna, and Jaclyn raced downstairs to the living room. As they arrived, Martha yelled, "Rosella, what's wrong?" Rosella pointed to the screen and said, "Check out the news. It's about last night."

As the ladies watched, the news reporter (Rhys Williams) reported, "It seems that the prince has finally done it. News about last night's ball has left the prince love struck with a mysterious maiden, who left the ball at 12 o'clock A.M, leaving everyone baffled. The only clue that was left behind is this glass slipper, size 8 1/2. The King has decreed that whoever is the owner of the glass slipper and fits this, will be the bride and the princess of the prince."

Rosella's face turned white, as everyone else looked at the news disgustedly. _That man, he __**was **__the prince and he has my second slipper. _Jaclyn face turned red and said, "If that girl thought of stealing our chance for the prince to love any of my girls, she's got another thing coming."

Rosella gulped and began to walk back slowly, as Martha said, "Humph! If he loves that gal then why should we even bother?" Jaclyn yelled, "Hold On! There might be a chance that one of you can get him."

Rosella walked back to them and asked, "Them? Stepmother, what do you mean?" Jaclyn smiled slyly and said, "Remember no one, not even the prince know who that girl is."

The far corner in the kitchen, Lucas shouted "It's Rosella! She's the-", but was stopped by Marina, who covered his mouth with her hands and hissed, "Lucas! SHUSH!" Jaclyn continued ignoring the previous comment, "If they find the one, that woman will become his loving and young bride."

Rosella's heart ached and whispered, "His loving bride…" Martha and Donna repeated, "HIS LOVING BRIDE?" They went back to their rooms, dragging Rosella with them, who as still star struck about the prince.

They began to place extreme portions of dirty clothes on her hands, with Rosella struggling to catch all of it. They shooed her off and Rosella began to run to the basement as fast as her legs can carry her.

As Rosella pressed the button for the machine to wash all of them, hiding next to the hallway was Gwen and the others who looked back to see Jaclyn walking toward the door with a key, smiling evilly.

They realized her intentions and raced to the basement first where Rosella recently finished turned the dry dial to dry the laundry. Cliff shouted, "Rosella, its Old woman Jaclyn! She's coming! Get out Now!" He turned to his friends and said, "Listen here's what we're going to do. Guys, me and Rosella will meet you in the foyer, while I get her out of the room." Lucas and the others ran off as Cliff ran to the laundry room.

After Cliff gave her the message, witty Rosella was already ready; she placed the clean and folded laundry in the transporter and sent them to the right rooms as Cliff waited. Rosella grabbed Cliff's hand and sneaked out the trap door that will lead her and Cliff to the foyer.

Jaclyn came in as soon as Rosella and Cliff escaped and thinking Rosella is in here she closed and locked the door. Cliff began to say, "Hiding in here was a great-" but was cut by Rosella shushing her.

They walked through the corridor, quietly and quickly. Then the door knocked, Martha opened the door to see the Page and the Prince. Martha's jaw dropped and called out, "Mother! Donna! His highness is here!"

Hidden behind a column on the second floor, Lucas whispered, "_Come on, Rosella. Where are you? Hurry!_" Rosella and Cliff finally reached the way to the living room and Cliff quietly opened the tile floor.

Marina squinted his eyes to make out that it was Rosella and Cliff. Marina sighed and whispered to her friends, "_They made it! Yes!_" Cliff made hand signals to the young friends that Rosella will be the last one, before the Prince and Page leave.

The hours went by, but no match was made. The Prince began to worry. They searched the entire kingdom all day, but none of the girl matches the slipper, and this house is the last one. As soon as the fitting was done, the prince asked Jaclyn, "You three are the only girls here, am I correct?" Jaclyn, hoping that Rosella was still trapped said, "No other girl lives here except the three of us."

Before the Prince and Page left, a voice cried out, "Hold on! What about her?" It was Cliff with Rosella. Everyone was shocked to see her, including Jaclyn who thought Rosella was still in the laundry room. The prince said accusingly to Jaclyn, "I thought you said that there were no other girls here." Jaclyn said, "I didn't say _positively _that no other girls live here."

The Page rolled his eyes, as Rosella walked with Gwen in front of the prince. The Prince was entranced with Rosella's features; he tried to compare her features with the features of the mysterious maiden. Jaclyn tried to stop the prince from putting on the slipper on Rosella.

But the Prince wasn't listening, he said, "Every girl must try on the slipper. At least let her have a chance." He held out his hand to Rosella who sat down on a chair next to elevator. The Prince placed the slipper in Rosella's foot, to only realize it was a match! Rosella was the one! The maiden from the ball! He looked to see her face as he placed a hand on her cheek, as Rosella smiled as she touched his hand. Far away, Lucas and his friends whooped and cheered happily. Lucas kissed Marina as Cliff embraced Gwen.

All was silent for a moment, Martha and Donna looked at one another. Martha said, "Hey, Rosella!" Rosella said, "Yeah?" Martha said, "Sorry of what we did to you over the last couple of years." Rosella smiled at her stepsisters and began to hug Donna and Martha.

In an exchange for forgiveness, Rosella forced Martha and Donna to do something silly, she made them sing "Pop goes the weasel" while hopping on one foot and flapping their arms like a chicken at the same time. They did what they were told and then they were forgiven as the prince tried to hold his giggle and Rosella tried not to laugh at the silly sight.

The next day, Rosella went to the castle, the prince and Rosella was married and her stepfamily now lived with her in the castle with Martha and Donna married to the two guards whom the sisters were very pleased since the prince pays them, plus they found them handsome and cute, as for Jaclyn was married to a rich count (Pete Tyler), Gwen became the new tailor of the castle, and Lucas became the royal advisor of the prince, Marina became a lady in waiting, Cliff became captain of the guard, and they all lived happily ever after.

_After his story was done, Rosalyn asked, "Is that how you met Mom?" The Doctor said, "I'll tell you that when you are older." He smiled at her, Rosalyn was so much like her mother, except she has her father's hair and cheeky grin. The Doctor kissed his daughter as he said, "Goodnight Rosella." Rosalyn giggled and said, "Goodnight, Prince Doctor." He gave a chuckle and closed the door._


End file.
